


Thinking of England

by vigilantesinthedark



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: City Of Ashes Reference, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantesinthedark/pseuds/vigilantesinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her wedding to Jace brings Clary back memories of the demon realm- and the realm of the Fae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of England

**Author's Note:**

> There is a minor OC in here, but I made her up for the sake of humor. She's mentioned only briefly and never actually shows up.

Clary stood in her room at the Institute in a golden dress with lace sleeves that came down to her wrists, just barely covering the runes and scars peeking out from under the dress. Not that she was trying to hide them. They were proof that everything she had experienced in the past few years was real. 

Real, versus some dream life put on by the demon realms. Although that life had been nice, it hadn’t been real. Clary looked down at her dress again. It scared her how similar it looked to the dress the dream version of her had been wearing at her dream wedding. Her hair was even styled the same way. Not that she had any choice in that. Isabelle had done it, and there was no way in hell that Clary was going to argue with Izzy on something like this.

Just as Clary finished reminiscing about the demon realms- not the best times she had ever had, but certainly not the worst- Luke came in. That was a surprise to Clary. Not the fact that people were entering and exiting her bedroom like crazy, because there had been plenty of that, but because Luke was the first person to come in who didn’t say something that made Clary stress out even further. What he said made her laugh.

“I’ve been sent to check up on you to make sure you weren’t abducted by demons, aliens, or another previously unknown evil brother with demon blood.” Luke sat down on Clary’s bed, resting his head in his hands.

“By Jace or Mom?”

Luke chuckled. “If your mother was worried about you then she would have just come in. Jace however can’t, because Isabelle wants to keep with the mundane tradition of the groom not seeing the bride till the wedding. So he asked me to check on you.”

“Did he ask in those exact words?” Clary asked with a smile. Talking with Luke always took her mind off of other things. 

“Not really. Him asking involved a lot more struggling against Simon and Alec who were trying to prevent him from escaping his room.” 

“So are you going to tell him that I’m okay or not come back to his room for a while to stress him out?”

“Well…” Luke said, stretching out the word, “I suppose I have a bit of time to spare.”

Both of them erupted into a fit of laughter picturing Jace pacing around his room and stressing. 

“ I can’t believe my little girl is getting married,” Luke sighed.

“Luke, I’m twenty years old and can take care of myself.”

“I never said I was worried for you. Honestly, I’m more worried for your little sister. With you getting married your mother is going to get all emotional, and is going to be taking it out on us.”

“Speaking of which, where is little Pond?” Clary’s sisters real name was Amelia, but with that and her bright red hair, Simon had started to call her Pond after Amy Pond from Doctor Who, and the nickname had stuck.

“Amelia is with your mother, who is probably making a fuss over her.”

 

Time skip brought to you by Amelia Pond- the real one , not Clary’s step sister.

 

It was time for Clary to say her vows. She was nervous for three main reasons. One, everybody was looking at her, and Clary had never been that great of a public speaker; two, she had practiced saying her vows a little, but not enough that she knew them from memory; and three, Jace was standing right in front of her, and even with high heels, Clary wasn’t tall enough to look him in the eye, and she was a little bit mad about that. She pulled the piece of paper with her vows on it out of her shoe.

“Jace Wayland Morgenstern Lightwood Herondale, ever since the day I met you I have known one thing. That you were an arrogant, sarcastic asshole.” Everyone in the audience started laughing, and it looked like her mother had tears in her eyes from laughing so much. “I knew more about you than just that; like you are brave, kind, funny, and loyal- but that was the thing that stood out most. Now that might be just you or it might be a family trait of the Herondales-” 

“It runs in the family!” interjected Magnus.

“But it is one of the many reasons I love you,” Clary continued, as if a sparkly warlock hadn’t just hijacked her wedding vows. “I could go on for a while about all of the things that have happened to us, but you were there and know what happened, so I’m not going to do that. I’m going to keep these vows like myself, short. So to wrap up what I’m saying, you are a pretentious asshole, but after today, you are my pretentious asshole.” 

It was time for Jace to say his vows. “Well, it seems like we had the same idea about keeping our vows like you. So I got the short part; but I had trouble with making it like you, because how do I turn words into the most beautiful woman on the planet?” 

The audience let out a collective “Aww…”

“Anyways, I feel like we are turning this wedding into a game of ‘Give Clary the longest last name ever’. Because, seriously, you already have Fray, Morgenstern, Fairchild, Garroway, and Graymark. So let’s add Wayland, Lightwood, and Herondale to that. So good luck filling out forms in the mundane world. And for the sake of pretty much everybody, let’s hope you don’t decide to hyphenate it.”

“And now,” Maryse, who was performing the ceremony, said “It is time for the runes.”

Jace rolled up his sleeve as Clary got out her steele. She drew the marriage rune on his arm, then again on his chest. “Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death; jealousy is cruel as the grave.”

Clary rolled up the arm of her dress for Jace to draw the Mark. When he drew it on her arm and chest, he repeated “Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death: jealousy is cruel as the grave.” 

Maryse fought off a smile as she said to Jace “You may now kiss the bride.”

Jace leaned down to kiss Clary, as he did he whispered in her ear “You can close your eyes and think of England if you like.”

“Still never been to England,” she whispered back before kissing him.


End file.
